


World Coming Down

by Kelly_Grosskreutz



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Dark Tide: Ruin, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Grosskreutz/pseuds/Kelly_Grosskreutz
Summary: Corran's disjointed thoughts immediately following the events ofDark Tide: Ruinby Michael A. Stackpole, set to the tune "World Coming Down" by Type O Negative.





	World Coming Down

She says I'm her man  
and she'll stand by me.  
How can she love me  
when I don't know me?  
The thought of the Dark Side  
makes me feel faint.  
But the mirror shows  
in me this taint!

They all call me The Man  
That Destroyed Ithor.  
Though that blame's not mine,  
Myself I still abhor.  
'Cause the truth it lies in  
my reflection.  
That I crossed the line  
there's no question.

Yeah, I know that my  
world is coming down.  
Yeah, I know I'm the one  
who brought it down.  
Brought it all down!

I thought I would be safe.  
Never fall to the night  
My dear friend, your guidance  
helped me do what's right.  
You should've lived,  
not that evil beast.  
Killed when all you  
wanted was peace.

They must deny my role  
as a Jedi.  
I must leave now so that  
they can survive.  
Far better to leave  
quickly before  
I screw up again  
and fall some more.

'Cause I know that my  
world is coming down.  
Yeah, I know I'm the one  
who brought it down.  
Brought it all down!

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 5, 2000.


End file.
